


Pepper's Wish

by 12percentofamoment



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, F/M, Pepper Feels, Pepper Potts Feels, Poetry, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12percentofamoment/pseuds/12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Pepper feels when Tony isn't there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper's Wish

She wishes she was stronger,  
but she doesn't know how.  
She wishes he could stop,  
but knows this is a part of him now.

She wishes she wasn't alone at night,  
as she wonders where he is.  
She wishes it didn't hurt her,  
but her heart's a part of his.

She wishes that she didn't cry,  
every time she hears his name.  
She wishes he was here with her,  
to help her through the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sucks :') x


End file.
